1. Technical Field
The various embodiments described herein are related to wireless devices, and more particularly to radio frequency identification (RFID) enabled mirrors.
2. Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology plays a significant role in the regulation of motor vehicles and the provision of related services. For example, modern electronic toll systems (ETSs) and parking garages both rely heavily on RFID transponders. Thus, vehicles nowadays commonly carry an RFID transponder. The RFID transponder can communicate with RFID readers to provide data (e.g., one or more identifiers) that allows the ETS or parking authority to identify and/or debit an appropriate account.
The placement of conventional RFID transponders tends to be obtrusive. For example, a conventional RFID transponder may be mounted on the vehicle's windshield or dashboard. As such, the RFID transponder can obstruct the driver's line-of-sight and interfere with the aesthetic of the vehicle. Therefore, what is needed is an RFID transponder that can be integrated as a component of the vehicle.